


Justice and Peace

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Justice, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Justice and Peace

Clint always fights for justice.  
As a child,   
He had suffered from injustice.   
Beaten and broken.  
Clint believes in justice.   
And while he doesn't,   
See himself as a hero,   
He does everything to make sure it is served.   
As an Avenger,   
He strives for peace.   
To save people.   
To protect their happiness.   
Peace on earth,   
Where everyone lives safe lives.


End file.
